<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В глаза смотри! by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435283">В глаза смотри!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary'>LuckyMary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Особенности чайной церемонии от Баки Барнса</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В глаза смотри!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано по командному <a href="https://wtfb2021.diary.ru/p220422744.htm?oam#more15">арту низкого рейтинга</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Просыпаться от запаха свежезаваренного чая было прекрасно. Это означало, что Баки снова пришел. И, скорее всего, останется на ночь. Или, если повезет, задержится на несколько дней. За последние полгода, с того самого дождливого осеннего вечера, когда он влез в окно еще толком не обжитой нью-йоркской квартиры, хмуро осмотрел полупустую кухню и проворчал: «Кто бы, блядь, сомневался, что без меня ты даже чайник нормальный не купишь», чайный аромат стал для Стива самым любимым. </p><p>К чаю Баки пристрастился еще в детстве, благодаря русским соседям. Стив, хоть и не особо проникся вкусом напитка, с удовольствием слушал истории мадам Раевской, которая, по ее словам, была аж самой настоящей графиней. </p><p>С каждым визитом Баки все больше вспоминал, все чаще улыбался и все дольше оставался рядом. Стив берег каждый миг вдвоем как драгоценность, не давил, не торопил и, видимо поэтому, уже на Рождество получил поцелуй, такой же страстный и сладкий, как и много лет назад. Баки тогда не уходил целую неделю, а количество и продолжительность поцелуев начали расти в геометрической прогрессии. </p><p>Свой день рождения Баки провел, выполняя сверхзадачу по облизыванию и обцеловыванию каждого сантиметра тела Стива, а вечер рождения по большей части внутри этого самого тела, вернее, внутри определенной его части. </p><p>Стив, конечно, очень надеялся, что теперь-то Баки окончательно переедет на пмж в его... их квартиру, но тот, наоборот, стал появляться реже, а когда приходил, буквально падал от усталости.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>*** </p>
</div>Стив с удовольствием вдохнул пропитанный ароматами миндаля, корицы, яблока и еще хрен знает чего воздух. Один из любимых сложносочиненных чаев Баки, а значит визит обещает быть продолжительным и насыщенным приятными событиями.<p>Быстро умывшись, Стив спрятал не успевшие полностью исчезнуть синяки под рубашкой с длинными рукавами и поспешил на кухню. На пороге он чуть не споткнулся. </p><p>Баки, у которого весь его многочисленный арсенал был всегда не то что при себе, а непосредственно на себе, который снимал одежду полностью, наверное, только в памятный день рождения, стоял в одном полотенце! Опираясь левой рукой на стойку, отделявшую кухонную зону от обеденной, в правой он держал исходящую паром кружку с чаем. Ставшая привычной щетина отсутствовала, капли воды с влажных волос стекали по обнаженной груди прямо под темно-синее полотенце, которым были обернуты бедра. </p><p>Стив пожирал Баки глазами и боялся поверить своим мыслям, которые уже рванули сразу к стадии «а теперь мы и пожениться можем, если захотим, конечно».</p><p>Баки сделал очередной глоток, сурово сдвинул брови и спросил:</p><p>— Ну и? </p><p>— И я очень рад тебя видеть, — пробормотал Стив, так и не сумев оторвать взгляд от синей ткани, слегка потемневшей от пропитывающих ее капель воды. </p><p>— В глаза мне смотри! — рявкнул Баки.</p><p>Стив невольно вытянулся по стойке смирно, при этом собственный член сразу составил ему компанию. </p><p>— Я ношусь как ебаная торпеда, интригую, шантажирую, договариваюсь, подкупаю, иду на уступки, вымаливаю прощение... Короче, делаю все, чтобы обеспечить нам спокойную жизнь, чтобы тебе не нужно было скрывать меня как постыдную тайну или подаваться со мной в бега. И что я получаю в ответ? </p><p>— А можно подробнее про сложную траекторию торпеды? </p><p>— Прекрати отвечать вопросом на вопрос! — Баки сжал ручку кружки так, что по керамике пошли трещины, но сдержался и аккуратно отставил ее в сторону.</p><p>— Хорошо, — покладисто кивнул Стив и снова уставился, теперь уже на показавшиеся над краем полотенца темные короткие волоски. </p><p>— В глаза смотри! Почему я узнаю от Хилл, что вы усвистали громить базу Гидры, а от Старка, что тебя еле откопали из-под рухнувшей стены?! </p><p>Вот тут уже Стив смог переключить внимание и уточнил:</p><p>— Ты общаешься с Марией и Тони? </p><p>— Теперь да. И не только с ними. А вот ты почему-то решил, что не стоит меня предупреждать. Я, блядь, готов был спиздить джет, чтобы скорее тебя увидеть. Хорошо, что Коулсон твой фанат и сам меня подкинул. </p><p>— Фил жив? </p><p>Баки витиевато выругался, сорвал с себя полотенце и метко запустил его Стиву в лицо. </p><p>— Раздевайся. </p><p>Эту команду Стив еще со времен войны выполнял быстро, а сейчас и вовсе побил собственный рекорд. Баки, увидев богатый спектр сине-зелено-желтых оттенков, практически взвыл. </p><p>— Больше. Ни. Одной. Ебаной. Миссии. Без. Меня. </p><p>— Согласен. </p><p>— Еще раз... В смысле, согласен? Даже спорить не будешь? — Баки с подозрением прищурился. </p><p>— Я готов даже жучками обвешаться, только останься. Пожалуйста, — Стив поцеловал Баки, постаравшись вложить в поцелуй всю свою любовь.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Баки всегда шел синий цвет. Вот и сейчас, раскинувшийся на полотенце, низко протяжно стонущий, выгибающийся от ласк, Баки был красив до безумия. Стив не мог насмотреться на него, не мог насытиться его вкусом, запахом, крепкой хваткой его рук, сладостью его губ.<p>Вобрав в рот истекающую предсеменем головку, Стив начал сосать так, как больше всего любил Баки: неглубоко забирая и выпуская почти полностью, жадно слизывая терпкие прозрачные капли, дразня языком нежную уздечку. Толстая махровая ткань порвалась под металлическими пальцами, и Баки прорычал: </p><p>— Сейчас кончу. </p><p>Стив сильнее обхватил головку губами и нежно сжал горячие яички. </p><p>Разорванное в клочки полотенце осталось валяться на полу. Дверь в спальню чуть не сорвалась с петель. Тюбик смазки треснул пополам в руках Стива, стоило Баки откинуться на подушки и широко развести ноги.  </p><p>Когда горячее, нежное, узкое плотно обхватило член, Стив всхлипнул и задрожал, стараясь не толкнуться вперед сразу до конца, не сорваться в бешеный темп, не навредить. </p><p>Баки тихо вздохнул, обхватил за затылок и притянул к себе ближе: </p><p>— В глаза мне смотри... </p><p>Они двигались в едином ритме, совпадая, как детали пазла, словно раскачиваясь на волнах, которые постепенно становились все выше, накатывали все чаще. В оргазм они рухнули одновременно, так и не отведя глаз друг от друга. </p><p>Стив нежился в объятиях Баки, фыркал, когда тот, шепотом матерясь, целовал очередной бледнеющий синяк, и ощущал себя самым счастливым на свете. Почти... </p><p>— Бак, ты ведь останешься? </p><p>— Не задавай идиотских вопросов. Я уже остался, Стив. </p><p>— Надолго? </p><p>— Навсегда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>